Post War
by Knutforyourthoughts
Summary: Snapshots of what the heroes' of both sides lives were like after the war, represented through a series of drabbles. The main themes are friendship, hurt/comfort and the others romance and humour. Rated T, reviews are appreciated!
1. After the War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 _Post War_

Annabeth looked at the rows of shrouds numbly, bitter realisation washing over her. At first she and the others had all been elated that they'd won, but the sheer number of people who had died sobered the mood almost instantly. She should have been used to it by now, but Annabeth still felt cold when she saw the shrouds, each lovingly decorated for a lost loved one. A shroud for a friend, a family member and maybe even a lover who had disappeared from their loved one's life forever, without a proper goodbye. And no matter how many battles she survived through, nothing would ever prepare her for that.

"You okay?" Percy said, his green eyes dark with the solemn mood surrounding Camp Half-Bood.

"Not really," Annabeth sighed honestly. Percy didn't seem surprised, which didn't surprise Annabeth either. They had both been through far too much to be okay at the moment.

"Yeah," Percy said awkwardly, before wrapping his arms around her waist. Annabeth leant into the embrace, hoping to gain some comfort out of it.

"I guess this is what it's like," she whispered sadly, resting her head against his chest.

"What's what like?"

"Life," Annabeth said, staring into the appropriately dreary looking sky, which mirrored her sea of thoughts exactly in blurs of greys, whites and black. "Life after war."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This is the first thing I've published in ages, so apologies to those who actually follow my page and/or my stories. You guys are angels for being so patient x**

 **Knutforyourthoughts**


	2. Silhouettes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. M** **an, I just realised how tired I'm going to be typing this out each chapter :P**

* * *

 **Silhouettes, Of Monsters and Men**

There's nothing that I'd take back,  
But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret.  
'Cause when I sing, you shout,  
I breathe out loud,  
You bleed, we crawl like animals,  
But when it's over, I'm still awake

A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest,  
No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me

* * *

 _Post War_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Will murmured into Nico's ear as they pulled the sheets over their trembling bodies. Even for a son of Hades, Nico found the current weather to be intolerable, but that wasn't the reason he was shivering.

"Yeah," Nico said, lying through his teeth. "I'm fine."

Will looked at Nico before responding; concern still heavy in his voice. "Alright then, goodnight."

Nico kissed him softly. "Goodnight."

Nico laid his head against the pillow, determined to keep his eyes open until the sun rose again. He would do anything to avoid seeing _her,_ the one person who held the darkest of his past in her hand and went about flaunting it. No, he would see anyone, anyone but _her_.

Still awake five hours later, Nico tossed and turned to resist the temptation of fitful rest compared to fitful reality, but something must have happened because _she_ appeared in front of him, sitting cross legged on the end of the bed.

"Nico," she said softly, her eyes full of regret.

"No," Nico snapped, his eyes wide with terror. "Not you."

"Nico, please," she begged, crimson blood pouring from a gaping wound in her chest. Nico hadn't seen it before, but it seemed horrifyingly obvious to him now. "Listen to me."

"I don't have anything to say to you that I won't regret," Nico whimpered, pushing back into the wall behind him, as if hoping to sink into it and disappear.

"Then just listen to me," she whispered, smiling sadly and Nico found himself nodding and staring numbly at her wound, the blood trickling from it seeping into the clean white sheets Will had just laid.

"You killed me," she said, her voice full of hurt. "You didn't stop me from going on the quest; you didn't even chase after me."

"I wanted to, I wanted to so bad," Nico said desperately, begging for her to understand. "But-"

"But what?" She interrupted, shaking her head. "Percy came after me and he wasn't even my brother."

Nico shook his head, tears falling from his wild eyes. "I was going to, I promise I was!" Nico repeated those words, in hope that she would believe them. But how could she, when he didn't even believe them himself?

"NICO!" Will screamed, shaking Nico's shaking body forcefully, praying he was still conscious. When Nico's eyes finally opened, Will let out a heavy breath of relief.

"Nico?" Will whispered, touching his cheek.

"She, she was… she was there," Nico said softly, his finger trembling as he pointed to the end of the bed. "She was there."

"Bianca," Will muttered, his eyes wide with realisation just as Nico took a sharp breath, proving Will right.

"She-"

"Shhh," Will said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Nico, tired of acting tough, said nothing, instead sagging limply into Will's arms. He had given up pretending. They talked to each other in soft whispers and to Will's horror, Nico told him it was not the first time something like that had happened.

"Even the king of ghosts has his ghosts to deal with," Will said sadly, holding Nico in his arms as silent tears fell from both their eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you have any songs that you think fit with the theme of these drabbles then please review/let me know!**

 **Knutforyourthoughts**


	3. Train

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. The thought is just blasphemous.**

* * *

 **Train, Chris Arena**

I'm gonna ride this train till it seems right,

New York never felt so big when you're at my side,

It's such as lonely ride in a city that's so bright and so dark,

If only it were right, the city would seem brighter tonight

* * *

Piper sat on the train alone, for once conscious of the space all around her. It was like there was meant to be another person next to her, to fill the empty space in the seat beside her, to fill the empty silence she hated so much. Desperate for noise, she put her earphones in and blasted an energetic dance number in her ears until her heart stopped racing so frantically.

Piper squirmed in her seat, feeling foolish for even being on the train, which of course was, and had to be, mostly empty during this time of night. It wasn't as if she was even going anywhere in particular, rather just watching the window as they zoomed past the midnight bustle of New York, travelling through parts of the city she wasn't going to stop off at. But it was all a little duller than Piper remembered and she couldn't help but be sad. Maybe it was just her, but the city had always seemed brighter when Jason was around.

"Look, I just need to go slow," he had told her before he'd left for yet another quest, another perilous journey to fill him back up with energy for regular life. "You know I love you and that you're the only one for me. But I can't do this right now, I'm just not ready."

"I'll wait for you," Piper had promised him and at the time, she had honestly meant it. But it was hard to wait when she was so lonely; never not craving the feeling of his arms around her when she always knew he was too far away from her reach, even when she stretched as far as she possibly could, right through to her finger tips. Jason was simply unreachable.

I'll wait for you… It was lie, even if Piper had never meant for it to be. True she was waiting, but for Jason? While he was busy keeping peace between the two camps and living a different world to Piper, she was moving on. Or trying to. No, she mused to herself. That was a lie too.

Staring out the window, Piper felt kind of daunted by the sheer height and intensity of the ever awake city. It was so different in this setting, when she was sitting on a train mundanely, not even close to the action and drama a demigod was always involved in. In this light, it seemed far bigger than when Piper was busy saving it, never noticing just how strong the city was on its own. She had been too busy to take her eyes off Jason, who used to always be by her side. Piper's phone buzzed and she jumped in her seat slightly, startled.

"Speaking of the devil," she muttered. "Jason." Hesitating only slightly as she swiped to answer his call, she breathed nervously. How long had it even been since she last heard his voice?

"Piper!" Jason's happy voice came up and Piper could hear a crowd of people around him. He was in the dining hall at Camp Jupiter then, she figured. "Hey!"

"Hey babe," she replied easily, her mind slipping back into older times. It was so easy to be Jason's girlfriend again, to be that girl again. It was like second nature to her.

"How are you? Things are great around here, New Rome's practically back to normal!"

"That's great!" Piper cried, before her voice fell quiet. "So you're almost done there then?"

"Uh," he said and Piper could practically hear Jason thinking of how to let her down gently. "Pipes, I can't, uh, I-"

"No, no, I get it," Piper said, not bothering to hide her disappointment. "You've got to stay."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "I love you," he offered, probably knowing the phrase no longer meant that much.

"I love you too," Piper said numbly, pulling the phone away from her ear slowly. "Bye."

There was a silence from Jason's end and Piper heard him talking other people, laughing and possibly grinning, although Piper would never know. "Yeah, um, bye," he said finally, though she had already heard his words long before they came. Her hands shaking, Piper ended the call.

"Bye, she whispered again, knowing he could no longer hear her, before shoving her phone back into her bag. Piper stared back out of the window, admiring the skyline that grew less and less daunting as she continued to look at it, only looking up again when she heard a voice.

"You getting off here, miss?" She heard the conductor say loudly from further front of the train. Surprised that he had even noticed her, Piper tilted her head to a side, unsure of what to say in response.

"Sorry, it's just that you've been on here for quite a while," he explained sheepishly after a moment as Piper failed to respond. She wanted to argue otherwise, but as she thought about it, she had indeed been on the train for a while.

"I guess I have," Piper said eventually, only then noticing the slow brightening of the skyline and she blinked heavily. "I really have."

"Are you getting off then?" He asked gently and she smiled, hazy memories of her with Jason flashing through her mind. Walks during sunset, late night coffee runs, camp fire singalongs and lazy days on the couch filled the hollowness in her heart and Piper could finally the safety of Jason's arms around her again. And it felt amazing, like it had always felt, but it wasn't enough. Maybe it was now, but that feeling couldn't last for forever.

"I will in a bit," she said to him, before whispering, " Just one last ride." One last ride to stare out of the window at the breathtaking and terrifying sight of New York before it was no longer allowed to scare her.

Just one last ride before the glow of the light Jason had given New York was gone and Piper couldn't be sad about it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Okay so hi everyone, it's been a long time! I'm back now. Ah, it feels like a family reunion :) Anyways, just to clarify, the Jason/Piper lost love situation might not last forever. It's just how I felt in the moment of writing this and how the song _Train_ sort of goes (great song by the way, check it out). But till the next time,**

 **Knutforyourthoughts**


	4. Sweater Weather

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **Sweater Weather, The Neighbourhood**

'Cause it's too cold whoa  
For you here  
And now, so let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

* * *

Frank watched Hazel from the shore of the beach, smiling fondly as she inched away from his side and waded through the foamy grey water cautiously. He wanted to say that it was the most picturesque thing he'd seen like a scene in a movie: with clear blue skies, sparkling clear water, soft white sand and a supermodel strutting around in a bikini, flashing Frank a big smile as she took off her sunglasses. In reality, the scene before him played out nothing like a movie's would. The sky above them was stormy with, grey clouds hiding the sun and the sand was wet and mushy, making it increasingly uncomfortable for Frank to walk around on. But if there was one thing in this scene that seemed remotely right, it was Hazel.

She wasn't in a bikini or even in a swimsuit at all, instead wearing her favourite pair of high waisted shorts and a cropped sweater she seemed to wear everywhere. She wasn't strutting around like a model, instead stumbling around the water, shivering and spinning like an untrained ballerina. Her sunglasses left lying around carelessly far back on the shore, she flashed Frank a dizzying smile that he wasn't sure even Adriana Lima could match. In short, she was the most beautiful thing in the completely un-picturesque scene.

"It's freezing, come in!" She yelled out to him, laughing as she splashed water towards him. It didn't reach him of course, but it didn't matter, Frank wanted to come in anyway. It only took him a minute to reach the water, a broad grin reaching his face as he tackled Hazel, splashing her as many times as he could before she was finally able to wriggle out of his grasp.

"That's so not fair!" She pouted, although unable to stop the twinkle in her warm, chocolatey eyes. "You're a cheater, Frank Zhang."

Frank shrugged, playing along. "My grandmother has accused me of worse," he deadpanned.

"Uh huh," Hazel said, crossing her arms sceptically, splashing a gush of water against his already soaked sweater. Frank cried out in mock outrage, pointing a shaking finger at her.

"How dare you!" He screamed, his voice abnormally high pitched as he pinched his sweater. "This is vintage!"

Hazel laughed and Frank felt better than had in weeks. True, he loved to make people laugh, but making Hazel laugh didn't just make his day. It made his week, his month.

"It's old, that's what it is, silly," Hazel teased sweetly, poking her fingers through one of the holes in his drenched sweater, smiling up at him. They stood there for an eternity of a minute and Frank could feel his cheeks burning up, tinged an unsavoury shade of red as they caught fire.

"You know, I actually hate the beach," Frank said suddenly, feeling extremely stupid the minute he said it.

"Why?" Hazel said and Frank was grateful she didn't mention the abrupt change of topic.

"I guess I just hate the idea of drowning," he shrugged, kicking the water beneath him with a satisfying splash.

"So?" Hazel said and Frank found that it harder and harder not to stare at her lips, which were stained a rough pink from the weather, but still increasingly irresistible. "It doesn't mean that you will. Plus, I know that you would just morph into a fish or shark and save yourself."

"But would I?"

Growing up he went through phases of being afraid. First it was the dark, then it was monsters, then his mum leaving without him knowing, drowning, burning up in flames and countless other fears that had held him back. He'd gotten over most of them, but occasionally, he still felt afraid. Besides, it was better to swim in pools, right?

But when Hazel smiled at him, Frank forgot to be afraid. The water didn't seem so scary or dangerous when she was around. Drowning was nothing to worry about.

"You would," she said confidently, although he had already heard it through her radiant smile.

"Yeah," he managed. Frank had never been certain of much, but after everything they'd gone through, Frank was sure of something: he really, really, really liked Hazel. Maybe even loved her, although that was another thing he wasn't quite sure of.

"You're kind of brilliant," Frank said, to stop the train of emotions bustling about in his mind from escaping through his mouth. "And I'm also kind of stupid."

Hazel laughed and the stormy sky seemed to clear a little, aware of the brightness that radiated from her. "Don't be modest," she chastised. "You're one of the smartest people I know, you helped save the world!"

"True," Frank said, now smiling, as if he'd been infected by her cheeriness. " _We_ did." Her eyes glinting with mischief, Hazel said nothing as she tackled him, pinning him to down the shallow end of the water that only just met the sandy shore. She splashed him multiple times, looking triumphant while Frank only sighed.

"You got me," he said dramatically, putting his hands in the air in surrender. "I didn't even know this was part of the game."

"It's in the fine print," Hazel dead panned, shrieking as Frank pulled her down beside him.

"My sweater," she pouted and Frank noticed that, because of the water, it had turned slightly see through. Mentally smacking himself, he smiled innocently at her.

"It'll be fine."

"But it's vintage!" She cried and they both fell into fits of laughter, still laying in the water, sandy and dishevelled.

"Seriously though, you owe me a sweater."

"We probably should have brought actual swimwear," Frank said in an obvious sort of way and Hazel laughed again.

"Why didn't we?"

"Because it's early winter and freezing and we didn't think we'd have time to be in the water?"

"True," Hazel said, her teeth chattering. "Oh well."

The two got up soon after that, only then realising how cold it was. They ran out of the water, teeth clenched and goose bumps forming across the entireties of their dripping wet bodies.

"Why did I wear shorts?" Hazel questioned once they were back onto the sand, rubbing her arms, still shivering. Frank shrugged sympathetically, his arms shaking just as much. Oh what he'd do to transform into a bear, or a lion, or even just a creature with a thick coat of fur. Shaking his head, Frank spoke.

"We should get out of here."

"We should," Hazel agreed, grinning before grabbing Frank's hand and running, stumbling about in the sand as they made their way back to the car that had been parked in the parking lot a short distance away, neither one looking back.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I would seriously appreciate it if you left me a review, a favourite or even if you just PM me. I love hearing your thoughts and though you probably won't get much of it, I appreciate it so much x Till the next time,**

 **Knutforyourthoughts**


	5. EASE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson *mind blow*. A/N: 'Hermanita' means little/baby sister.**

* * *

 **EASE, Troye Sivan & Broods**

Take me back to the basics and the simple life  
Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease  
Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night

* * *

Reyna sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment, drumming her fingers against the edge of the coffee table anxiously. For the first time in weeks, Reyna had worn something other than her ratty Camp Jupiter top and jeans, instead choosing to wear a clean blouse and a crisp pair of cigarette trousers, her hair hanging loose from her usual hasty braid. In short, she looked far better than usual, though with the nerves bubbling in her stomach, Reyna didn't feel that way at all.

Her senses heightened from her nerves, Reyna was aware of the clocking ticking, bringing her closer to the moment she had been anticipating, but also, the subtle click of high heels just right outside of her apartment. This was it, Reyna thought shakily, cursing at herself for not feeling more confident. This was it.

"Reyna!" A familiar voice flooded her senses and she was overwhelmed by her sister, Hylla, who wrapped her in a tight embrace, her arms finding their way around Reyna's shaking shoulders. She made Reyna feel warmer and all of a sudden, a memory of their childhood together flashed in Reyna's mind.

 _Reyna sat in her room curled up on an the very edge of her bed, tears rushing down her face as she tried to stop the sobs she couldn't help but make from getting too loud._

" _Reyna?" She heard Hylla question tentatively from outside her room, whispering so that their father wouldn't hear her. Reyna wiped her tears from her face quickly, composing a brave face as she sat up straight, her body tense._

" _Yeah?" She said eventually, her voice shaking as she feigned indifference. Hylla took that as an invitation inside, so she tip toed in, climbing on to the bed as Reyna closed the door softly._

" _What's wrong?" Hylla, choosing not to ease into the topic. Hylla was never like that; she had never been wonderful at tact. But, as Reyna would later see, she would never need to be._

" _Nothing," Reyna said stubbornly, crossing her arms defensively. "Nothing at all."_

" _Don't lie, hermanita," Hylla insisted. "Did he do something to you?"_

" _No." Reyna said. "And don't call me hermanita, I'm not a baby," she added. Hylla raised an eyebrow at her, seeing through her act, but chose to simply wrap her arms around her sister, holding her tight. Reyna was surprised at first, Hylla was never that sentimental. But, appreciating the gesture nevertheless, Reyna closed her eyes and sank further into her sister's comfort._

" _I miss mama," Reyna said tearfully, hating herself as she soon as she began to bawl. Hylla grimaced, unsure of what to say._

" _I do too, you know," Hylla said eventually and Reyna could see the honesty ringing through her words, even if she couldn't see her sister's expression. Hylla was like an enigma; so impossible to solve that when you found a clue, you couldn't help but feel like it was worth it. But for once, Hylla had told her the truth as it was, solving a chunk of the enigma herself._

" _Then why aren't you crying?"_

 _Hylla laughed at her and Reyna opened her eyes to glare at her, Hylla sticking her tongue out in response._

" _Well," Hylla said, probably thinking on the spot, although Reyna couldn't be sure. "I think of all the things that make me happy."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like," Hylla said, pausing to think. "Like chocolate, arm wrestles, sports and… even you, you weirdo." Reyna giggled, before smacking her. "Just try it," Hylla seriously, while in the process of hitting Reyna with a pillow._

 _Frowning at Hylla's good aim, Reyna rubbed her shoulder and thought about it. "Well," she said cheekily. "I don't like you."_

" _Reyna!"_

 _Feeling another well aimed whack, Reyna glared at her older sister. "That is not getting you on my list!" She whisper-yelled, before considering the question again. "Let's see, I like soccer, I like Piragua, I like dogs, I like plaiting hair, I like the moon, I like horses, I like strawberries, I like skittles, I like-"_

" _Do you feel better yet?" Hylla interrupted and Reyna grinned, thinking to make a joke._

" _Yeah," she said softly instead, a small smile appearing on her face; shy looking compared to her strong features. "Who told you to do that anyway?"_

 _Hylla shrugged. "A friend's mum, I think," she said, her tone a little wistful as she pulled away from Reyna. "Keep thinking about the things you like, hermanita," she said, slipping through the door, waving a little as she moved back to her bedroom. Reyna, her cheeks now dry and her eyes bright again, moved away from the edge of the bed, sitting in the middle comfortably. She was at ease again._

"Hylla," Reyna said eventually, conscious of her closed eyes as she opened them slowly, her eyelashes batting against the frame of the glasses she was wearing.

"Glasses, huh?" Hylla smirked, raising an eyebrow before shaking her head fondly at her younger sister.

"Don't judge me," Reyna grumbled, glaring at her. "I couldn't help it; I put it off for so long that the optometrist ran down the street like a crazy person just to get me into the clinic." Hylla laughed at that and Reyna felt happier, as if she had just drunk a cup of hot chocolate that had filled her previously cold body up with pleasant warmth. Maybe this was what having a mum was like, she thought suddenly.

"I missed you, Rey," Hylla said honestly and Reyna was taken back to the memory again. Another honest truth, she thought in awe. Another piece of the enigma solved.

"I missed you too." Hylla smiled at her then, ruffling Reyna's hair and messing up the neat part Reyna had taken care to create. Reyna glared at her for that, before smiling back.

"You're still not on my list, you do realise."

"Oh hermanita, I have known this for more years than I care to admit," Hylla said wryly and Reyna laughed, a clear, bright and unrecognisable sound coming from her throat. This was happiness, she realised, blinking in recognition.

"You're never going to make it on the list if you keep calling me that," Reyna said exasperatedly, secretly enjoying the way the Spanish rolled off Hylla's tongue. She remembered, Reyna thought, feeling warmer and warmer by the second.

"What's it that mortals say? Ah, yes, you win you some, you lose some." Reyna laughed, shaking her head at Hylla, who gestured for her to sit down. They sat down together and for the next few hours, Reyna forgot to be anxious, her stomach easing into contentment as they caught up on the months they had missed from each other's lives.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hello, I'm back again! Please leave a review, a favourite or any sort of feedback, I really do love hearing what you guys have to say. That's all from me today. Have a wonderful day and 'til the next time,**

 **Knutforyourthoughts**


	6. Primadonna Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 **Primadonna Girl, Marina and The Diamonds**

Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help but I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave 

* * *

Drew sat at the bar, her slender body poised, her back stiff and her long, pink nails tapping loudly against the counter expectantly.

"Thank you," she snapped exasperatedly, snatching her fruity drink away from the bartender, who just after her, bewildered. Unsure whether to be annoyed or in awe of her. Smirking at his expression, she blew him a kiss as she stood up and merged with the small crowd that were dancing to the upbeat, albeit outdated music.

"Dancing Queen?" Drew murmured to herself, her nose crinkling in disgust. "What is this, the Underworld? Because ABBA are totally rotting in hell right now."

"Or they're in Elysium for being one of the most successful artists of their generation," someone said and Drew jumped. Turning in hope, her heart sank as she saw who stood before her.

"You," she snapped in disappointment. It was Connor Stoll who stood looming above her, his brown hair scraggly and his blue eyes sparkling with amusement as she scowled as the impish smirk he wore permanently.

"Yes, me," he said, undeterred by her less than friendly welcome. Drew immediately began to move away from him, pushing and shoving through the crowd. From the corner of her eye, Drew could see him shrug in a disheartened 'oh well' way and she almost felt bad. But then she remembered why she was in such a dingy place and suddenly her actions didn't seem so unreasonable.

"Stupid prick," she muttered, before grimacing at the song that had just begun playing. "Seriously, they're playing Queen right now?" A memory flashed through her mind and though no one was looking, Drew felt ashamed that her pink eyeliner was being smudged by the slow trickle of tears shining in her brown eyes.

" _I kind of like you, you know," he had told her offhandedly, laughing at the unimpressed expression on her face._

" _Only kind of?!"_

 _He paused for a moment and for a second, Drew had been afraid. But then he turned to look at her and the whirlwind in her stomach quelled as she found a nervous smile moving to her face._

" _Well," he'd said shyly. "I know you're kind of more experienced at this thing, but I sort of… Well, I, um-"_

" _Just say it," Drew half snapped, uncharacteristically quiet. Expecting a breakup, she prepared a long list of insults she could say that would keep her ice queen façade up until she could break down and cry in Cabin Ten._

" _I love you."_

 _She blinked. That wasn't what she was expecting._

" _I love you too." The words just rolled off her tongue like they usually did, but this time, she actually meant it. He smiled at her then, the tension melting from his peculiar but sweet violet eyes._

" _Oh, good," he said honestly and Drew whacked him in her usual fashion, though grinning stupidly while doing it._

" _OW!"_

" _You're such a baby, Castor," she said fondly, smiling at him for the last time before he had died._

"WHAT THE HELL!" Drew screamed as the drink hit her dress. In her desperation to get away from a fresh reminder of Camp Half Blood, Castor and everything else, she had bumped into a slightly intoxicated girl who hadn't had a very tight grip around her cup and… She watched the darkness of the girl's Bloody Mary bleed into her expensive, silk white dress.

"I'm so sorry," the girl slurred, but Drew was already moving away, a sympathetic crowd of followers following her to the bathroom, helping her clean up.

"Do you need a towel?"

"Omg, you can totally borrow my dress!"

"Like, you should totally sue that bitch."

Drew smiled. It was nice to be the centre of attention. It felt familiar, like someone actually loved her. Almost like the one time somebody had.

"You're bloody disgusting, you know that right?" Connor said in disgust as soon as she walked out, her new posse trailing behind her, following the every click of her heels.

"You can't talk to her like that!"

"Like, how dare you?!"

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

Drew just smirked, waving to her new friends, who looked ready to go to war for her. Now this was who she was, Drew thought. In control. Loved.

"Excuse me, Connor, but these girls seem to like me enough, so I don't really give a shit about your stupid opinion. Like, you have a long nose, which pretty much tells me you're always lying and you're gross. Plus, that wallet you stole last year from me was the ugliest one I owned, so you totally have bad taste. That's all," she finished, enjoying the power gained from ripping a person apart like a stuffed toy.

Connor hardly blinked. "I don't know why you're such a bitch all the time, but Castor was stupid enough to actually love you. And Hades knows you probably loved him, so I get it. But you need to stop being such a prima donna."

"But darling, that's what I do best," Drew pouted, laughing as she watched him stormed away and out of the bar.

"Who cares what guys think anyway, right?" She said, turning to her new clique, who nodded dutifully, only swaying slightly as Drew's eyes were drawn to the half empty glasses in their hands . She felt a sharp pang to her stomach, but ignored it as she downed another glass of vodka, wiping her eyes tiredly as they continued to water. Everything was okay, she promised herself, though her mind lingered on Connor and his unusual kindness that she had chucked back in his face more than usual. Everything was fine, though.

As each girl stood up to leave for home, Drew sat alone, still wiping her eyes as some unknown romantic song from the 80's played in the background.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This is a quick update, hope you like it :)**

 **Knutforyourthoughts**


End file.
